


And He's Blue

by winterfirehair



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blow Jobs, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Domestic Violence, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Blood, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Pines, Sadism, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: If there is anything that makes Mason - at least to some extent - happy, it's making Will cry.





	And He's Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Dacryphilia

It doesn't take much to make Will Cipher cry.

It's not usual for a demon to have the ability to feel emotions like sadness or hurt, and even less usual to be able to cry, but Will has both - the ability to feel and to cry.

Mason Gleeful never cries. Most people would describe the young sorcerer as cold and emotionless, as uncaring and distant. And they're quite right; in all the time that Will has been bound to Mason and his twin sister, he's never seen Mason really happy - he knows the smiles on stage are faked - or sad. If anything, he had the bad luck to meet Mason's angry side. But that's not particularly hard to achive - Mason is known to get angry very easily. Especially around his demonic servant.

If there is anything that makes Mason - at least to some extent - happy, it's making Will cry.

It's not just because he's some kind of sadist. Of course he's a little sadistic, but even more than that, it's fascination that drives him to hurt his servant, to make him cry so prettily. He's always found tears and the concept of crying fascinating, even as a child, but Will, as a demon who's not supposed to cry, shouldn't be able to cry at all - he's like an extraordinary science project. And Mason loves to do research.

Will bites down on his lip, having a hard time not to cry out loud in pain when Mason twists his arm so badly that the pain shoots up to his shoulder. His self-healing abilities will take care of the injury, but it still hurts a lot. Not to mention that the pressure to not make a sound as his master ordered him to be silent makes it even harder to endure the pain.

Mason looks down on him with a neutral expression, letting go of the demon, who can't help but hold his hurt arm with the other one. He shifts a little, the hard ground hurting his knees, but when his master narrows his eyes, he stills instantly.

"What? Not comfortable enough?"

The teenage sorcerer smiles one of his beautiful fake smiles and Will's heart starts racing in both fear and adoration. It's rather funny, really. A demon, who's not even supposed to have feelings like this, falling in love with his master, who sees him as nothing more than scum. A living project he can experiment with. Mason is beautiful, stunning, perfect, but he's a rose with many thorns and Will has never managed to not get pricked. He's forced to watch this beauty from afar, not getting too close - unless he wants to get hurt. A lot.

He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. Mason asking him questions is never good, because somehow Will always manages to give the wrong answer. He's not supposed to speak right now, but if he's not answering, he's also disobeying his master. It's a devil's trap. And Mason's smile is only widening the more Will struggles.

"I see. Don't want to talk to me?"

A whimper rises in Will's throat, but he swallows it back down. It'd be a pathetic sound, and Mason hates nothing more than that. Will doesn't want Mason to hate him.

To his surprise, his master squats in front of him and cups his cheek gently, with an almost loving expression. Blinking with wide eyes, Will even forgets to breathe for a moment. He's seen people in a position like this before. His lower lip trembles as he can't help but let his gaze wander to Mason's lips, which seem so soft and kissable.

"Good boy. You've been very obedient."

The words leave Mason's lips as a whisper that makes goosebumps rise on Will's skin. He feels his cheeks heat up as his master gently caresses one of them with his thumb. His heart skips a beat when Mason leans closer, but still he closes his eyes, anticipation making his head spin.

"What a shame you broke one of the main rules."

Will isn't even able to make a proper sound as sudden pain explodes in the cheek that Mason had caressed so lovingly just a second before.

Falling to his side from the force of the sudden impact, he feels how his eyes fill with tears of hurt and confusion. Carefully touching his cheek, he hisses at the hot pain the touch causes.

It's not until he looks up at Mason and sees him shake his hand as if he had burnt himself, that Will realizes that his Master has slapped him right in the face.

He sniffles at first, but when he brings his hand up to his nose and realizes that there's blood on his fingers, the tears spill over and run down his cheeks.

Mason laughs darkly.

"Did you really think I would kiss you? Are you for real, demon? This has to be the most hilarious thing I've ever witnessed. My servant really thinks I would kiss him."

Will feels his cheeks burn with embarassement and looks down, not wanting to look at the young sorcerer he loves so much.

Mason has other plans though. He pulls the smaller demon to his feet and forces him to look up at his master. Will's nose and lips are smeared with blue blood and his tear-stained cheeks are glistening. The sight, together with Will's pathetic little sniffled and whines, are enough to make Mason hard.

"You are pathetic.", the young sorcerer hisses with venom in his voice, but still somehow lovingly. It's weird and it hurts Will deep inside, the emotional pain visible in his bright blue eyes.

Will flinches when Mason raises his hand, but his master only smears the blood and the tears on his face together using his fingers. He's breathing hard.

"Stupid demon. Why are you so beautiful like this?"

There's no answer that Will could give him, and Mason doesn't want one. Roughly, he pushes his servant to his knees, opening his pants with the other hand. A second later, Will is met with Mason's rock hard erection to his lips.

"Suck."

Obediently, Will opens his mouth and Mason wastes no time snapping his hips forward to slide his cock into the wet heat, not caring about the choked sound the demon makes. Still, Will does his best to please his master, using his tongue and sucking gently around his cock. It's not the first time Mason makes him do this, and while he doesn't particularly enjoy it, it's part of his contract that he has to do everything Mason and his twin sister tell him to do. He has no choice. Also, if this is the only way to get close to his master - it is better than nothing at all.

Just like usual, Mason gets impatient quickly. Grabbing Will's hair, he starts face-fucking his demonic servant roughly, causing new tears to run down his cheeks. The sight makes the young sorcerer moan. His cock twitches and he tightens his grip on Will's hair to the point it's nearly unbearable painful. The demon sobs, almost unable to breathe now. His jaw and his throat hurt and by the way Mason triggers his gag reflex again and again, he's afraid his body won't be able to take it.

Mason looks down on him, mesmerized by his tears. When he pulls out of Will's mouth to roughly jerk himself a few times and then comes all over his servant's face, he doesn't really make a sound - just a little gasp, and then he paints Will's pale face white with thick ropes of cum.

For a moment, there's silence. They look at each other, brown eyes meeting blue ones. Then, the moment is over. Mason quickly dresses himself properly again and then rushes out of the room, his cloak trailing behind him.

"Clean yourself, you disgraceful mess of a servant! I expect tea to be ready in five minutes!"

Still sniffling, Will touches his face. It's sticky, stained with tears and blood and cum. He should feel disgusted.

Instead, he smiles through his tears as he licks some cum from his fingertips, savouring the taste of his beloved master.


End file.
